


Determination

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Psychic!Yusei, romcom, teen and up for language mostly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Yusei Fudo, an incredibly powerful psychic, refuses to join the Arcadia Movement. And from that day on, those stupid blue eyes are all that Divine can think about; he will stop at nothing until he has him under control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure why I decided to write this? I just wanted to do a Divine/Yusei fic and had a friend help me get to the conclusion that romcoms are the way to go. I hope I've managed to stay true to Divine's attitude. I personally think I did okay.

And with his final move, Stardust Dragon slashed at Divine with his wing, causing a sudden, loud scream to escape from the man’s lips. This sort of reaction was awfully rare… But with someone as strong as Yusei Fudo, it was almost expected, especially with his incredible grip on his powers. It made Divine wonder if he was just trying to make him suffer more and more with each attack – maybe because he _dared_ to offer for Yusei to join Arcadia Movement. From his stance, and his uncomfortable expression after each wince of pain, he could guess that this was not a typical way of handling a duel, but maybe something about this ‘cult’ just didn’t sit well with him. He could only assume that anyway, as he had never been met with such an unimpressed expression upon offering a psychic a home.  
    “No thank you, Divine. I can take care of myself.” It was clear, by looking him over, that he was trying his best to be self-sufficient, likely from a dislike of having to be looked after. Bless the boy’s heart.  
    “I’m not suggesting that you can’t. But you would be much safer in Arcadia Movement. You never know who might try to hurt you around here,” he smirked a little as he spoke. “Psychics just aren’t safe in this city.” He was certain, absolutely certain, that his words would win this stubborn man over. Who could really resist the charm of such a charismatic leader?  
    “I’m sure I’ll be fine. I have friends to look after.”  
    How ridiculous. Who _really_ cared for friendships now? He had never been told this before. Besides, weren’t psychics outcasts? One short argument in a duel could end in near-death with the strength of Yusei’s powers. But whatever. Clearly his friends were fucking idiots.  
    He just sighed, turning away so nobody would catch the scowl or the roll of his hazel eyes. “I suppose that is fair, but… If you need me, you know where I am, correct?” He turned back, the enraged expression now replaced with a faux-smile.  
    “…Yeah…?” Yusei just nodded. “Thanks for the duel, was fun.” And with a polite wave, he made his way back out of the doors.  
    “Mm,” the redhead watched him leave, eyes narrowed in irritation. He was more determined than ever to have that man obey his every word.

  
With each passing day, the leader was beginning to resent the interaction. It shouldn’t have affected him as much as it had, but the mere thought that someone out there could survive fine without him was infuriating. Divine’s arm swiped over the desk, causing piles of paperwork to messily fall to the floor, as he let out an angered groan. All he could imagine were those brilliant blue eyes. God, he hated him more than he hated anyone, so why was he all that he could think of?  
    “D-Divine?” A timid voice called from the doorway. Aki. She had assumably heard his little ‘outburst’ and wondered if he was okay – he had almost forgot he even had her under his control. Maybe Yusei would have listened to her instead…  
    Yes, she would teach that brat a lesson.  
    These thoughts had encompassed his being, and soon he found himself staring right into the powerful girl’s eyes, as she bent down to begin to collect the fallen documents. He blinked, before sitting up and nodding, taking a second to compose himself before properly replying to her. “Yes?”  
    “Are you… Alright?” She asked, placing piles back onto the desk with the intention of sorting through them. “Did something fall?” Of course she couldn’t imagine him acting impulsively; he had worked so hard to keep himself very rigid in other’s company.  
    “Yes. I knocked the pile over when searching for something.” He ran a hand through his hair, with a light sigh. And again, he appeared calm.  
    And the poor, gullible girl believed it without even a second thought. In her naive little world, he was calm and collected, and she would never even dare to question that view. “I’ll file through these for you.”  
    He just nodded. “Thanks, Aki.” He stood up, leaning over the desk to ruffle her hair a little, as a form of gratitude (and the light squeak told him that she appreciated that). “I’m going to go make a coffee. I’ll bring you one down.”  
    The girl blinked up at him, before smiling softly and returning to her sorting.  
    He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. It wasn’t until he was halfway down the empty corridor that the marked man began to haunt him again. He narrowed his eyes, stopping in his tracks. Why, oh why, did Yusei fucking Fudo stay constantly in the peripheral of his thoughts? He let out a deep grunt, kicking the door to the kitchen open, smirking a little as the oak slammed against the wall it sat by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time goes on, Divine begins to forget about Yusei again. That is, of course, until he starts appearing near Arcadia Movement Headquarters every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this has taken forever to update, but exams and such have been taking up pretty much all of my time. Hopefully I can start updating this regularly now though!

_Out of sight, out of mind._

  
Yes, that saying was certainly true. His last encounter with the ‘cocky bastard’ (as Divine was certain he was) had slowly become just another faint memory. It had been weeks, after all. Though, if he was reminded of him, even slightly, the rage would likely return and engulf his very being until it was a strenuous task to appear cool and collected.  
    And Aki, while being unaware of just how angry he would become, knew that Yusei Fudo was a touchy subject. Honestly, she couldn’t understand how someone could decide against joining Arcadia and the safety of its leader.  
    But it didn’t take long for the man he detested to begin appearing again in his life. It was the same time daily that Divine would take a look outside, by pulling back the heavy curtains that made sure his study was in eternal darkness. And every day, he would find Yusei sitting on a bench, right outside of the building. He was seldom alone; there was usually a small child, with long ginger hair sat by him. So the ‘friends’ that he was caring for were assumably just useless little kids. _Why_ was he protecting that little runt? Divine had spent his childhood alone on the streets with nobody there to protect him, and he grew up fine (or at least that’s what he told himself late at night).  
  
Eventually, after a week or so of watching him from behind his window, the redhead had become certain that Yusei had changed his mind. Maybe that child was a psychic too and he was just being helpful! Surely, appearing in front of Arcadia this often meant he was just too scared to come in, or was too stubborn to do it. So, he decided that he would aid him in his enrollment.  
    He stood under the shelter that covered the doors, his green eyes darting around until his gaze settled on the man he had been looking for. Sat on the same bench as usual, this time with an umbrella protecting the pair from the onslaught of the rain. He failed to understand why anyone in their right mind would choose to sit out in this weather, but whatever. Yusei was clearly just a weird one. Though could Divine really talk? He failed to pick up a coat or anything – his poor hair would suffer for this one.  
    Despite every bone in his body attempting to protest the inevitable soaking that he would experience, the psychic leader took a few brave steps out into the rain. A shiver ran down his spine as he was met with freezing water. But he carried on, stopping only when he was right in front of the tanned man.  
    “Hello, Yusei. It’s cold, you know,” he remarked politely, mentally ensuring that the smile upon his lips was as friendly and inviting as he could physically manage. “Would you like to sit inside? It’s much warmer than it is out here.”  
    Yusei seemed rather unsure, glancing the leader up and down with an expression that screamed doubt. But, the child beside him (that was assumably a boy, as it turned out) squealed in joy, his eyes glistening.  
    “You’d really let us?” called the excited young boy, in a way that made a light chuckle escape Divine’s lips; even if his target was skeptical, this would surely aid him.  
    “Of course, young man. I don’t lie.” With a light nod, he turned his attention back to Yusei, who he swore he heard snigger at the remark. Internally, he growled like an enraged wolf, but externally all that was shown was a passive-aggressive smile. “Well, would you two like to join me?”  
    “Please can we, Yus’?” The young boy – Rally, as he turned out to be called – stared up at his ‘big brother’ with sparkling silver eyes.  
    His gaze softened as he listened, and a light smile replaced an unsure frown. “…Fine.” He could never say no to the boy. And that was exactly what Divine had been counting on. Standing up, he ushered Rally out of his seat and lowered the umbrella to ensure that he was kept dry, at the cost of his own comfort. At least Arcadia was about 2 seconds away.  
      
  
The taller male suppressed a smirk as he led them inside – the expression temporarily changed to a genuine, though very slight, smile when he saw Aki standing by the door with towels.  
    “I thought you would want something to dry your hair, Divine.” As always, her voice was soft and quiet. Even her laugh was sweet and songlike; she giggled as he ran his fingers through dripping wet strands of hair. “Here you go.” The softest of the three towels was placed in his hand, before she exchanged the other two for the umbrella in Yusei’s hand. She quickly took it down and placed it down by the door. “Should I make tea?”    “Yes please, darling.”  
    The pet-name was incredibly rare, and it the girl gasp a little as her cheeks darkened until they were a similar hue to her hair. “…Okay, Divine.” With that, she scurried off in the direction of the kitchen  
    He decided that acting sweetly towards her would help make Yusei think better of him, or make him a bit jealous. Either one would work in the end. He watched from the corner of his eye as his company watched her leave, before he was met with the blue eyed gaze.  
    “While she does that, I’ll take you both into somewhere warmer.” Divine placed the towel on his head, and took them into a meeting room, that was furnished with soft couches. He vaguely recalled that being Aki’s idea, and he went along with it in the name of keeping her under his thumb.  
    Instantly, Rally threw himself at one of the couches, getting himself comfortable. “Thank you, Mr. Divine!”  
    Yusei sat on the chair beside him, observing their surroundings with an inquisitive look. This wasn’t what he expected the other rooms to look like; he had only seen the lobby and the training field, mind you. He stayed silent for a few moments, taking in each little detail of the room. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Aki came through the door carrying a tray of drinks, and Divine inwardly cursed her for appearing at the wrong time.  
    “Thank you,” he tore his own eyes away to glance towards her. “Would you mind showing this—”  
    “Rally. His name is Rally.”  
    “Right.” God, did he hate being interrupted. “Would you mind showing Rally the library upstairs? You know the one I mean.”  
    Admittedly, she looked confused for a moment. That was until she understood what he was really asking for. To be alone with Yusei might help him with… whatever it was that was bothering so much. “Course. Come on.” she reached a hand out to him, and he jumped up to take it. “We’ll be back soon.” She smiled and nodded towards them, before leaving the room.  
    They sat in an awkward silence for what felt like forever, until Divine finally decided to speak. “You spend a lot of time outside here.”  
    “Yes, Rally likes it. Don’t ask me why.”  
    A brow raised, and he smirked a little. “Are you sure about that, Fudo?” A pause, that he expected to be filled with protest. “I think you’re here so often because you want to take my offer up. That’s correct, isn’t it?”


End file.
